


my worries disappear when you're here

by 27dis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: Sam went on a mission yesterday morning. Being not on mission with Sam out there was boring and it makes him worried when it was only 20 hours 45 minutes and 20 seconds since Sam took off.It’s not like Bucky was counting, anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 36





	my worries disappear when you're here

**Author's Note:**

> (From this [prompt](https://barnesrogersvstheworld.tumblr.com/post/189150819281/1-youre-freezing-come-here-2-thats-the).)
> 
> This idea just kinda popped into my head when I looked at the prompt. Again. I’m sorry for any kind of mistakes because this is so rushed.
> 
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.
> 
> (Also posted on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis), [here](https://27dis.tumblr.com/post/189991963635/my-worries-disappear-when-youre-here)!)

Sam went on a mission yesterday morning. It was those mission where Sam’s skill was put to use and Bucky was useless there. Bucky accepted that. At least, until now because being not on mission with Sam out there was boring and it makes him worried when it was only 20 hours 45 minutes and 20 seconds since Sam took off.

It’s not like Bucky was counting, anyway.

Steve had said it would take only 15 hours to accomplish the mission and it was already 20 hours 25 minutes and 28 seconds and it was driving Bucky crazy. He was practically jumping up and down at the living room. Steve had given up to try to calm him down about five minutes ago.

Steve looked at Bucky again. The blonde sighed for third time in ten minutes. “You know that Sam _is_ safe, right?”

Bucky nodded. He threw his hand to his eyes, covering them while he resisted the urge to sigh for the eight time that morning. He decided to say nothing back to Steve because he is probably worried too.

Bucky took his hand off his face to looked at the table showing the holograms of progress from the mission. Nothing from Sam.

“I didn’t expect that you will be this miserable, James.”

When both Steve and Bucky looked up, Tony was already in front of the table, frowning while looking at the report. He slid a few holograms before his frown got deeper.

“Sam last reported three hours ago,” Tony said, looking up to Bucky and Steve, “He must be stuck because of something.”

Bucky groaned quietly. “I already know that,” he said, palming his face again. “He is five hours late and counting.”

“Hope that don’t get too far,” Tony replied, sipping on whatever it was in his cup—probably coffee. “Natasha is working on it,” he said again, pulling his phone out, searching for something in it. “Oh, she got something. Five minutes ago.”

Bucky practically jumped from his seat and moving to stand behind Tony. He read the message from behind Tony’s shoulder—or head because he was short or whatever—with Steve.

“So, Sam did get stuck a bit?” Steve said, turning to look at Tony. “Is he able to get back?”

“Apparently he is,” Tony replied, pointing at the hologram that showed the condition of hangar live, “because there is a quinjet landing.”

Bucky didn’t get to hear what Steve said to Tony because he already ran as fast as he could to the sound of engine from outside. When he reached the hangar, the quinjet already landed and a few crews got out.

“Where’s Sam?” Bucky asked after stopping a guy. He said that Cap Wilson was still in the quinjet. Bucky shouted his thanks as he ran to find Sam.

He did find Sam near the quinjet, talking to a woman dressed in a uniform. When Bucky shouted his name, Sam turned his head to look at Bucky and smiled. He said something to the woman and she nodded then walked away. When he turned again, Bucky was already in front of him.

Sam was unable to say any greeting to his boyfriend because he was pulled into a long kiss. His face was cupped softly by a hand and his waist was pulled close to Bucky. After a moment of shock, Sam eventually relaxed, closed his eyes, and put his hand around Bucky’s neck, enjoying the kiss. The hand on his face stroked his cheek softly. Sam let out a little sound when Bucky licked his lips.

When they parted, Sam stared at Bucky like he did something ridiculous. “You do realize that there is a whole team that can see us right now, don’t you?”

Bucky shrugged at that. “Sorry,” he said, but let out a smirk that said he didn’t regret it. “I’m just happy you’re here. Home. With me.”

Sam barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I believe in Natasha’s skill to not let me die on a mission.”

Before Bucky could reply, someone beat him to it.

“Sam!” And the next second, Sam was tackled into a hug by a man bigger than him. He stumbled a few times before standing straight again.

“Steve, I appreciate your concern, but you are crushing me,” Sam said, chuckling a bit. His hand went to Steve’s back to give him a pat.

“Did you guys just surprise the other staff?” Tony said from behind them, his hand folded in front of his chest. “Again?”

“Maybe you should increase their salary, Tony,” Sam suggested as he freed himself from Steve’s hug. “I’m concerned for their eyes.”

“You think that I didn’t do that when you and James decided to join?” Tony moved closer to pat Sam on the back. Sam let out a laugh at that. “Good point.”

Suddenly, they were interrupted again by a voice. “Someone just complained about you guys again. What happened?” Rhodey stood near the door, eyebrows lifted up.

“I bet it’s about Bucky and Sam, kissing, again.” Steve threw a look at them both. “Is it?”

Rhodey nodded. “It is. Just get a room before you burn anyone’s eyes again.”

Bucky turned to Sam. He was wearing _that_ smirk again. “Perhaps we should show them?”

Sam smacked Bucky at the head while the other made disgusted sounds.

“Please don’t,” said Tony who was already turning to go back inside. “I don’t want to have to raise the staff’s salary again. I’ll be broke if this goes on.”

Bucky laughed loudly while Sam smacked him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis)!


End file.
